Paw Patrol: Dream Chasers Prologue
by FR519
Summary: A little intro to the new series. This will be made per books. So this is the prologue, later the books. Oneshot. Later on story, Rocky x Chase, Onesided Zuma x Rocky, Chase x Skye, Marshall x Zuma and possibly Skye x Rubble or Skye x Everest. Rocky's P.O.V most of the time. With a lot of subrealist scenes. Don't like gay pairings? If it's not your cup of tea, then just don't read.


**Sorry for all who have been waiting for me. Lot of stuff have been happening, and I am surprised I am alive. Anyway, here is the new series. I plan to stay, so I will upload when I have time tho. Vacations will come, like, on december. Expect more chapters by then. ~FR519**

 **P.S I decided to change the other fanfic's title, because It will be another whole thing.**

Paw Patrols. We, canines choosed to protect the humans of Adventure Bay, were entrusted the citizens lifes. But in enchange of all the hope we bring, we must carry with responsabilities in our shoulders. Our lifes may be in danger, but we musn't fear. Our prays could be made, but never answered. Our dreams could be dreamt, but they never came true. And our love, is never rewarded.

Us, entrusted with so many lives, wander throught this world, selling our kindness to others, but is never rewarded. He, the one that promised to struggle as long as his life ended, smiles fakely, and work hard for everyone but himself.

In the end, our strenght and good actions are forgotten. And our lives loose happiness. A never ending grief, for the sake of others. This is the story of someone kindness and love, that was never rewarded. The story of someone who acted selfishlessly. **And because of that, suffered all along the way.**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 **~Rocky's P.O.V.~**

Click. Strangely the sound doesn't stop.

 _Ughhh. Bright. Everything is too bright._

I yawn. Rub my eyes. _Ughh. Is it morning already?_ I look at the clock. 4:00 A.M.

 _Ughhh. Really?_

I try to close my eyes, but the light is too blinding. Little by little an image forms. White. _So whoever is holding that shit is..?_

Spotted. With many black spots. _Marshall. What the Heck does he wants at this of all times? And at this hour?_

I see a red tag blinking. Mine is too. I sigh.

 _Really? A mission at this hour?_

"Rocky. Hey bud, wake up." I hear Marshall's sleepy voice. _He must have been sleeping too._

"A mission?" I ask half asleep. I try not to fall snoring.

"Dunno..." Marshall says, eyes half-closed. I frown. _If is not a mission, then...?_

We both hear a window opening.

"Sorry pups." *yawn* "I was testing the puptags. You can go to sleep now..."

 _Good._

Marshall curls in the floor halfasleep. I poke him to wake him up. He pouts and frown his nose, but I bug him again.

"Wut is it?" I look at him, with a silly face that makes me chuckle quietly.

"Common Bud, you have to go to your puphouse."

"Oh, yeah, puphouse." He walks "drunk" of sleep. His paws go to oneside, then another. He tries to reach his house, but stumbles at the entrance, rolls and lands in the pupbed, his pastel pink belly showing up.

I smile a little. I push the button to close the door.

I can fully hear everyone's snoring. Specially Zuma's. I roll my eyes and chuckle. Well, everyone's except his.

 _That is strange. Isn't his routine at 5:00 A.M?_

I fully open my eyes, not feeling tired anymore. I grab my collar and my side-pupbag put it on and go for a stroll.

I walk throught the path, to the cliff above of the path that faces the sea. I reach the top, and sit under a tree. from here I can see the moon and relax a little.

I look up at the markings on the tree. There are many. Mostly of Ryder and Katie. I eye some others. A big heart that says Chase x Skye. Another that says Everest and Skye, BFFs. A very messed up one that says Rubble luvs Everyone. I chuckle.

But another one catches my mind. A really old one. In one of the tall branches. I can see it from where I sit, hided between some leaves. The tree have made it blurry, healing the scratches, made with little claws.

Chase and Rocky. Forever Together.

My muzzle reveals a warm smile. I feel my eyes a little watery. _Gosh, how can I be so sentimental..._

Pant. Pant. Pant.

My ears, usually floped, rises up like a spring. I look side to side. I smeel the air, but the brezee carries the smeel further from my nose.

I walk to the fence and rise my head, with my paws on the fence so I don't fall to the road below the cliff.

Pant. Pant. Pant.

I look at Chase in his track suit, composed of a blue bare jacket and a pair of really thight pants, from his belly, ending in his butt.

 _Training in the morning as usual, eh? Seems he moved his running routine to an earlier hour. Hmm..._

He looks at the floor, a little tired, sweat faling from his nose. His paws shiver, the cold brezee making his sweat send shivers through his body. He zips his track suit, much alike his usual uniform, revealing his stiff, trained and sweaty sexy muscles.

I blush alsmost instantly, and feel shivers from my spine, to my wet nose.

He still pants. I still look at him. My face saddens unvoluntary. _Giving your all is ok, but don't push yourself so hard._

I sigh.

His ears rises almost instantly, as well as his head.

I back myself to the tree.

My heart starts to pound.

"Who is there! Don't be a coward and show yourself!"

I hear his pawsteps, his heavy breathing, his sniffling nose.

His head perks from the bench, and his gaze relaxes.

"Hey Rocky."

I shy almost as soon as I see him. He walks to my side.

"H-Hey..." I try to avoid eye contact. I lower my gaze to the floor. He sits by my side and put his paw in my back, making me jump a little, even if I am aware of his scratches me a little. I rise my head and look at him, a warm smile plastered in his face, his caramel colored eyes looking at me.

"Why didn't you said it was you? I thought someone was spying me!" He chuckled. I chuckle awckwardly too. _Well, that was what I was doing..._

He takes off his tracksuit. My eyes can help but to candyeye-look at him from the corner of my sight.

His muscles showing up. Strong legs, still tensed. His puffy and builded chest, still wet. I down my gaze little by little.

I look at his face, his gaze upwards, like searching something in the tree.

I start to savore lust again, as my gaze stop directly in his amazingly big bulge, round and packed by the latex texture, making it juicy and the silhouette leaving much to the imagination.

I entrance myself with the view, but soon snaps out of it with a blush.

"I didn't want to interrupt your training..."

He looks at me again and smile.

"Oh, that? It's ok, Don't mind. I do this every morning alone, so I am kind of happy someone accompanies me." He grins.

"If you are fine with me..."

"Sure, why not. But you don't usually wake up this early, do you?"

"Eh, no. Ryder was testing our puptags so..."

"Oh I see. Well, anyway, I am happy I talked to someone anyway. I was starting to feel a little lonely." He sighs with a forced smile.

Cough.

I look at him from the corner of my eyes, a little worried. _Maybe he is thirsty?_

"Well, anyway, I am going ok?" He turns to the other side and walks to the path, walking down the cliff's side.

"W-Wait!"

He looks at me a little stranged.

"What is it?"

I search nervously in my pupbag. I smile as I found was I was looking for.

"H-Here!" I hand him some lemon candy for coughs and a bottle of water. He looks at it a little skeptical, but then at me, warmly.

"Thank you." He takes the bottle with his muzzle and puts it inside his pupbag, same with the candies, with the exception of one, that he starts munching. He puts his jacket on again.

"D-Don't catch a cold..." I say as I zip his jacket, a little dissapointed that the good view I had hided under the clothing.

He smiles and waves his tail.

"Sure. Byebii!" He sets off running again.

"Byebii..." I say quietly as I wave my paw. I sigh and look at the floor again.

 _As always, is not easy to have a proper conversation. If it isn't playing or about work, it doesn't work at all..._

I look at the pawprints in the road, my smile spreads softly.

 _Well, at least, I am for him._

My smile becomes a frown.

 ** _Even so, you shouldn't try that hard..._**

 **I hope you like it. Anyway, more chapters coming. Thanks for reading and sorry for my auscense. But afterall, I LIVE AGAIN. ~FR519**


End file.
